The HungerMaze Trilogy
by MorganOregon
Summary: Soo, basically this is a Crossover between the Hunger Games and The Maze Runner. In the Point of View of Peeta, and they were never in the games. The Gladers are just inserted into District Twelve. I do not own the Hunger Games,or the Maze Runner Trilogy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Soo, basically this is a Crossover between the Hunger Games and The Maze Runner. In the Point of View of Peeta, and they were never in the games. The Gladers are just inserted into District Twelve. Peeta and Katniss never started dating, yet.**

I woke up thinking of her; her long dark braid..

I sigh, walking across the room I share with my oldest brother to my dresser.

I open the top drawer containing my shirts. I pull out a plain red one, taking off the Tunic I wear to bed, replacing it with the red shirt. I pull on some khaki shorts.

Walking across the hall to the bathroom, I notice the door is locked. I groan in annoyance, banging on the door.

"Hey, Heath! You've been in there for a while now, busy putting on makeup for your girlfriend?" I smirk, satisfied.

Heath opens the door angrily and jabs a finger in my face. "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

I smirk and run under his arm into the bathroom, pushing him into the hall and locking the door.

He groans and goes back to our room to get some clothes on. I comb my hair and style it carefully. After a bout 15 minutes, I'm finished and ready for school.

I walk down the stairs hurriedly, taking them two at a time. I walk to the breakfast table, grabbing a piece of bread. Biting into it, I wince; once again stale.

After going through the daily conversation with my Dad, Mother, and brothers, I walk outside with my brothers to school. We talk jubilantly until we reach the boring brown building where we learn.

I walk inside, and instantly notice Katniss Everdeen at her locker, 7 down from mine. I walk over to mine casually, pretending not to notice her. Nobody is in between us, and I cant help but glance at her.

Opening my locker, I stuff my books in, and pull out my math book and a pencil. I look up and before I can react, someone has plowed into me.

I fall down instantly, not realize who pushed me. I get up quickly, expecting a fight. I realize the boy who pushed me is also on the gruond, getting up slowly.

Its Gale Hawthorne. I reach out and help him up.

"Hey, Sorry man, I wasn't watching where I was goin'." He says casually.

I nod. "Its cool." I shut my locker.

Katniss walks up to him and asks why he was talking to me, as if I wasn't just right there. I walk to my first class; coincidentally where I sit right next to Katniss.

**This is my first story so please review, no vulgarity. I just felt like the Gladers couldn't be involved in this chapter because i had to introduce the setting, plot, and characters, though you readres already know :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

This is where the Gladers come in! Hope you like!

Chapter Two

In the middle of first period, Katniss and I are called to the office. Which is strange, since we never hang out so there was no reason we would be in trouble for anything together.

We arrive at the office, waving hello to the Receptionist. I notice her nametag says Nancy.

I smile charmingly, "Hello Nancy. May I ask why were called here?"

Nancy smiles cooly and replies, " would like to speak with you and Miss Everdeen."

Katniss nods a thank you and I open the door for her as we walk into ' office. He nods at us and asks us to sit down.

We notice that there are about 7 other boys in the room. Also, one girl.

Katniss looks a bit confused, looking to me. Her eyes ask a question, _Who are they?_

I shrug.

We take a sit separate from the new boys. smiles.

I notice the girl has an intense expression on her face, smiling and giggling quietly.

I look to and he doesn't look confused one bit.

"Uh..So, is there a reason Katniss and I are here?" I say.

suddenly gains his train of thought back and smiles giddily, nodding. "You guys heard of the Maze Expirament right?"

Katniss and I nod, for we heard it during class once. Mr. James gestures to the boys and girl. "These are the remaining recipients. After learning they were part of an experiment, they have been sent here to live normal lives. They were cured of the Flare just as we were years ago."

The children wince, except the girl and one of the boys. I nod. "So..theyre here to live normal lives. Great. Why are we here again?"

Katniss lets out a light chuckle and I can't help but smile. Mr. James laughs too. "Oh, Right, yeah that. Well, you two kids have lived here your whole lives. Pretty strong Familys. These kids need places to stay, people to guide them since their families couldn't get to the cure in time."

Katniss suddenly sits forward. "Wait, we're going to be those guides and host families?"

Even I cant help but look a bit surprised. I shrug it off. "Seems easy to me.

Mr. James smiles and nods. "Great!"

Katniss sighs unhappily.

gestures for us to stand up. The Maze Experiment Recipients stand in a line.

asks them to introduce themselves, following with their age.

The one on the far left steps forward too. I sense not to like this kid. "Hey, I'm Minho. I'm about 16." He smirks, winks at Katniss, and then steps back in line.

The next steps forward, another boy, taller than the first. He has blonde hair and an accent. "Ello, I'm Newt. I'm also 16."

They all exchange their hello's. Finally, we have a Minho, Newt, Thomas, Winston, Jack, a boy with a nickname of Frypan, and an Aris.

Finally, it's the girls' turn. She steps forward, her dark hair cascading across her shoulders. Thomas smiles sweetly at her. She blushes and looks to us. "I'm Theresa, 16."

They are all the same age as me and Katniss, I realize. asks for us to introduce ourselves.

Katniss smiles shyly. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm 16."

I step forward, smiling excitedly. "Hey, I'm Peeta Mellark. 16 also."

Thomas smiles and shakes my head. "Nice to meet you." He shakes Katniss' hand also. "Nice to meet you."

Minho snorts. "Thomas don't be a pansy."

Newt and Aris snicker.

Thomas rolls my eyes. "Forgive them, they have no manners."

Winston snorts also. "Got that right bud!"

Katniss sighs. "So, who will be staying with me and who will be staying with him?"I wince at her avoidance of my name.

Mr. James looks at a piece of paper he has. "Well, Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Winston you'll stay with Peeta. Jack, FryPan, Aris, and Theresa you're with Katniss." He smiles. "Boys..and Theresa, stay with Peeta and Katniss. Go to their classes and introduce yourselves to their teachers and write down your classes until each time. Turn the paper you write that stuff down on into Nancy in the office and she'll print you out a schedule. Enjoy your time here in District Twelve, kids."


	3. Chapter 3: The Bakery

After our meeting with , we are told by Nancy that we are allowed to leave for home to show the Gladers our environments. We walk to my locker first, and I notice Theresa and Thomas looking at each other, but saying no words. I look a bit puzzled, and Newt seems to catch on.

"Oh, Don't worry about them two. Those buggin' freaks can speeak in each others minds." He says.

Thomas rolls his eyes. "We're not freaks." He turns to me. "We can speak telepathically."

Katniss scoffs. "And that doesn't qualify you as freaks?"

Theresa laughs and smiles genuinely. "I guess it does, but, please don't see us as that."

Minho rolls his eyes. "We already do."

Katniss, surprisingly, laughs. I look at Minho skeptically, wondering what he has that can make Katniss laugh that I don't have..

Katniss gets her stuff out of her locker, and we all walk to Katniss' house. She walks inside to tell her Mother first, and her mother starts to bake some food for the Gladers.

Frypan walks off to talk to about food. Katniss looks a bit puzzled.

Newt, obligingly, "He used to cook for us back in the bloody glade. The kid was a god-sent."

I look at Newt. "Seem's like you're the leader of the bunch then?"

Minho looks a bit upset. "No, that'd be me." I look from Newt to Minho. "How the heck did that work out?"

Newt rolls his eyes. "Well, our original leader died…well, suicide actually. Then one day we woke up with these buggin tattoos on our bloody necks." He jabs a thumb towards Minho. "His said Leader."

I nod. "Sounds cool."

Jack, for the first time, scoffs. "it's a shuckin mess that's what it is."

Katniss raises an eyebrow. "Shuckin?"

Theresa bursts out laughing, along with the rest. Aris steps forward. "Its some freakin language they have.."

I nod. "Nice. Well, in Twelve, we use words."

Minho crosses his arms. "We used words in the Glade."

comes back in, looking surprised. Frypan holds a platter of neatly arrayed sandwiches of some sort. The Gladers help themselves.

I stuff my hands in my pockets. "Well, Thomas, Newt, Minho, Winston. We best be off, Mother will not be happy to learn we have visitors."

I walk outside, but Katniss surprises me by following me. I turn around expectantly.

"Hey, Good luck. With them, I mean. I guess we'll see each other around?" She says shyly and coldly. I nod. "Guess so." I walk off with my group, towards the bakery.

We talk quietly, and I realize that we all have a lot in common. I find that Thomas has a thing for Theresa, and Minho seems to be the Ladies man. Newt is the outspoken glue. Winston doesn't talk much. I learn about their culture from the Glade, and pick up some new words..

Finally we arrive at the Bakery. I smell fresh bread baking, and peek my head through the door. I grin, happy to see my dad home and not my mother.

"Hey Dad, I need you to meet some friends." My father nods, taking off his apron and coming to the door.

He looks a bit surprised at the corrall of boys I've brought home. He looks to me for an explaination. I explain about the Maze Trials, and how they are finally done.

He nods and strokes his mustache. "Yes, I heard about those a while back. Thank goodness I was able to get to the cure for that Flare in time. Must've been hard for you boys. We saw you guys on a commercial on television a few times."

Minho nods. "Sweet."

My father also nods. "They can stay. Your mother will not be too happy though, as for your brothers, they definitely will be happy to have a change in scenery in this dump."

Thomas laughs. And we all walk inside. I show them up to the rooms they will be staying him. "ITs gonna be a little bit Cramped for a while.."

Newt nods obligingly. "That'll be fine, Peeta. We're used to harsh conditions."

Finally, my brothers get home from School. Heath, the oldest and one I share a room with, walks inside. He sits onto his bed and pulls out his books from school. I clear my throat.

Heath looks up, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head when he realizes I have company. "Peeta..?"

I sigh then explain to him. Heath smirks. "Interesting."

Minho sighs and reclines on Heaths favorite chair. "Dudes, I'm shuckin tired of all these changes." Thomas rolls. "Oh Minho, stop complaining."

Heath looks a bit upset. "Uh..what are you doing?"

Minho looks puzzled. "Takin a nap."

I cant help but snicker a bit. Heath stands up. "No. You guys are gonna have to pull your weight around here just like the rest of us. If you don't already know, our family owns the bakery down stairs. Peeta here will teach you how to frost cakes, and make cookies. I'll teach you about bread. John, our other brother, will teach you how to do..other stuff."

I sigh. "Well, lets get to work then."

Thomas seems engaged in another conversation. Minho kicks him in the shin and Thomas winces. "ow! What the shuck! I was talkin to Theresa."

Heath rolls his eyes at the use of Telepathy. "Just get to work.."


	4. Chapter 4: The Park

Pleeeaseee Review! J Maybe I'll put you in my story?

I do not own the hunger-games. But, this does contain hunger games quotes.

I teach them how to bake, how to frost, the works. My mother doesn't take openly to all the boys, but, they'll progress.

At Dinner, we get a knock at the door. Heath gets up to open it and I go with, to see who it is. Heath opens the door proudly and, surprisingly, its Katniss and her group. Shes smiles..that beautiful smile..

I can't help but smile back. "Katniss, hi. And you brought the guys, and Theresa."

Theresa laughs a bit and Katniss smiles shyly. Theresa notices tension and peeks from behind Frypan. "Yeah, um. We were wondering, maybe we could all hangout and you could get to know us and we could get to know you."

At that time, the guys choose to walk up behind me, obviously finished with Dinner. "Yeah! That'd be great!" Thomas says enthusiastically.

I yell back, "Ma, I'm goin out." I grab my jacket and Heath goes back to dinner feeling alone. We walk in a straight horizontal line towards the school yard to hang out.

As we arrive, Katniss sits down on her usual spot during recess, the rock. I sit down on the grass next to her. Everyone takes seats around on the ground.

Newt nods at us. "You two goin out?"

Katniss' face goes bright red and my eyes widen. "Oh uh..No. We barely know each other.." I say, lingeringly.

Katniss looks at me and smiles slightly. "Yeah. Exactly."

Newt nods. "Oh, seemed like you two had chemistry."

This time its Katniss' turn to speak up. She clears her throat, "Nope. Nothing going on with Peeta and I."

I sigh. "So, Theresa. Thomas, whats goin on with you two?" I nod at them, noticing his hand on hers. Theresa instantly pulls her hand away with a blush. "Nothing."

Thomas smiles at Katniss, then me. "Just friends.."

We talk a bit, explaining our ways and cultures. We all decide to walk home and start toward the Seam, Katniss' group first. At her door, I give her a lingering smile.

She smiles. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I laugh a bit, everyone engaging in their own conversations. "Nothin..You have no idea the effect you have on people, Katniss." She looks a bit surprised. "Oh, did I say something? Sorry.." I say again with a chuckle.

Katniss laughs and smiles. "No, its fine. Its just, we've never really talked.."

I smirk. "We've never been really friends."

She sighs. "We should work on that.." she says, opening her door and starting in.

I smile. "Alrite..Lets go guys." My group starts off towards the bakery. I look back at Katniss' house, and see her still watching me.

I give a light wink and turn around, a newbound confidence in my walk.

Minho instantly picks this up. "Whats your deal dude?"

I laugh a bit. "Guess I'm just happy, that's all." I say.

Sorry this ones so short, I just had to let this happen! J Please review, and if you put in your review you would ike to be in your story and give a name to have I'll work you in!


	5. Chapter 5: The Gift

**Ahh, I wanted to thank TacoBelle for my second real review ****J I was just playing Farmville and went on my Email, then saw the alert for a review and saw her review. Tysm TacoBelle. You inspired me to rite this Chapter.**

I wake up around 8. Hearing the sounds of snoring, I attempt to close my eyes and return to sleep. Heath slaps me on my back.

"Wake up man. You got a visitor." He says sleepily.

I sigh. A visitor? Who could that possibly be.

I put on a fresh shirt, and a pair of Khaki shorts. Walking down the stairs, the smell of fresh bread instantly fills my path. I smile, walking past Thomas getting a head start on the baking to the door.

"Nice job man." I say, calling to him over my shoulder. The door is already open, the smells wafting out. I walk out the door, not seeing anyone there. I look to the left, then to the right. My eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"Katniss, Hey. Good Morning! What brings you here so early?" I say a bit surprised. But, I cant deny to myself that I'm not happy.

"Oh, Uh. Frypan..made these. He told me to bring them to you." She stands up holding a ceram-wrap covered plate, which I hadn't noticed until now. Underneath the wrap, I see some sandwiches that look excellent.

I nod, and take the plate carefully. "Thanks. Lemme just put these inside." I quickly run inside and put the plate on the counter. Thomas gives it a look, then looks at me. He looks at the door and sees Katniss. He smiles.

"Katniss, Hey! Whatsup? Everything okay?"

Katniss nods curtly. "Yeah..Frypan sent those sandwiches. We had some for dinner last nite.."

Out of no-where, Theresa walks in. She smiles, then realizes her bad manners and backtracks. She stands outside the door and knocks. "May I?" She asks me with a secret smile. I nod and gesture her in. "Of course."

Theresa walks in happily, a bounce in her step. Walking next to the counter, I notice her body language with Thomas. You can tell they're telepathically speaking. I turn to Katniss. "Guess it's just you and me then." I smile brightly at her, then realize I'm overdoing it and tone it down to a light grin.

She blushes a light pinkish color and bites her lip. "Yeah, so uh..Aris had the idea last night for us to hangout in the Meadow..If you would like." She looks at me curiously.

My eyes almost pop out once again. I'm at a loss for words and clear my throat. "Yes. Yes I would..I mean uh, Yeah. That'd be cool..I mean, I'll have to check my schedule.." I say smoothly, itching the back of my neck trying to look unconcerned. Inside, I'm thinking "YES, KATNISS EVERDEEN AND I ARE HANGING OUT."

Katniss smiles a small smile, but it fits her well. "Great. Bring Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Winston. I'll bring mine, see ya then. Come on, Theresa." She says, then starts out the door. I look a tad bit disappointed that I'll have to share my evening with her, but, it'll be worth it. I hope.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I know this chapter was short, but, I had to get the next chapters storyline out Once again TacoBelle.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meadow

I walk in the Bakery, satisfied. I notice everyones downstairs at the breakfast table. Heath and Newt are talking, Thomas is baking. Minho's talking to Winston. I tell everyone the news and Minho smiles.

"Yes.." He mumbles to himself. I give him an eyebrow raise. "What dude? Come on, even YOU can't help but think that Katniss girl is hot." A flare of anger and jealousy rushes through me but I control it. I look away and put on a baking apron to help Thomas.

"Yes, I admit, she is kind of pretty.." I say nonchalantly. Heath smirks, onto my secret.

**6 hours later**

My group and I walk towards the Meadow in a normal fashion. Stepping across the mud ditch that borders it, we see Katniss and her group are already there, with a picnic basket. Minho speeds up his pace at the sight of her.

"Whats this? You made me dinner? How sweet!" He says jokingly. She rolls her eyes a little bit and gestures to Frypan. "He made them." Minho sighs. "But, you wish you did. That's touching, really Katniss." Thomas and Newt groan.

"Good God Man stop flirting you bloody oaf." Newt says taking a seat on the other side of Katniss. I sit across from them, and my group sits around forming a circle. We talk and eat our sandwiches. Minho flirts very obviously with Katniss, Newt doing the same except more subtle.

Theresa and Thomas sit off to the side, telepathically talking, making me wonder what they say. I notice him give the hint of a smile. I look at her; she is blushing light pink as she takes hold of his hand. God I wish Katniss could be that forward with me..

I look over at Katniss and see she's also watching Theresa and Thomas. She notices me watching her and looks away, deciding to take interest in what Aris Is telling the group.

We then decide to play a game. It's called, Would you Rather. Newt explains it as something they played in the Glade when they were bored. One person picks another, and explains two choices they can have. The reciever picks one of the choices no matter how out of this world-ish they are. I choose to go first. I look at Katniss determinedly.

"Katniss…Would you rather…spend the rest of your life in a cage with a wild dog, OR spend the rest of your life in a cage with Minho?" Newt bursts out laughing and Minho looks disgusted being compared with a wild dog. Katniss seems to ponder this.

"The wild dog." She says with a light grin. It suits her beautifully. I look over at Minho and smirk.

Newt speaks up. "My Turn My Turn. Tommy boy." I look over at Thomas, who's been watching Katniss I notice. "Would you rather…Be In a locked room with theresa for 17 hours with no food or water. Or, be stuck in the Glade with Katniss."

He decides to ponder this. "Can we get out of the Glade?" Thomas asks. Newt replies with a nod. "Well, then Katniss." Theresa looks a bit upset at that but moves on. Katniss looks a bit flattered. We notice its already sunset. "Hey, we should get back." Winston speaks up. Katniss frowns a little.

Thomas and I walk with Katniss and Theresa and the others to the Seam. I fall in step with Katniss. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." She responds.

"I had fun, tonite." I say, a smile playing across my lips. I notice she's holding our empty picnic basket. "Here, let me get that." I say, taking it from her.

She looks surprised. "Thanks..And, I did too." She says, looking away.

I smile a bit brighter, then I blurt out. "Do you like Minho?" I say a bit insecurely.

"Yeah, sure I like Minho. He seems nice. We could possibly be friends." She says.

I nod, happy about that. "Cool..He uh wanted me to ask.." I say.

"Oh, well, okay then. I had fun, Peeta." She says again when we reach her house. She looks into my eyes, her grey onces sparkling beautifully in the moonlight. I don't know what to say, so I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say.

She's a bit surprised. "Uh, Yeah.." She says.

Thomas and I turn towards the Bakery. We pass the Hawthornes house, where I see Gale closing the door. I smirk at him and he gives me a puzzled look, then he looks to the now closing Everdeen door.

His eyes nearly pop out of his head and he picks up a steady jog towards her house. I laugh a bit and Thomas gives me a look. I notice it and shrug it off. "Guess I'm just happy."


	7. Chapter 7: The Feeling

(Katniss POV)

I stand startled at my door at my house in the Seam. I watch Peeta and Thomas walk away. Peeta..he..he kissed my cheek. That's never happened from anyone out side of my family..

I look down to avoid Theresa's gaze as she walks past me into the house. Looking up, I see my best friend picking up a steady jog towards my house.

I smile my subtle smile. "Hello Gale."

"Hey." He says, stopping to catch his breath. "What was Town Boy doing at your house?" I explain to him about the group from the Maze Trials and how they've been split evenly between Peeta and I.

Gale looks a little bit jealous. "Oh..So, you've been hanging out with him?"

I shrug, folding my arms across my chest. "I guess."

He nods it off. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. For some reason..I don't want Gale to know that Peeta kissed me on the cheek. I haven't even decided how I felt about it..Was it friendly? Was it out of attraction or something?

Gale walks inside and takes a seat on one of the couches lent to us by the school to better house my group. I walk in behind him, taking off my jacket and setting it on the coat hanger that Jack made us.

The boys introduce themselves. Theresa comes downstairs, brushing her hair into a ponytail. She stops dead when she sees Gale. Looking to Gale, I watch him notice her and his eyes almost pop out of his head. He stands and extends his hand.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne."

"Theresa." She says with a light blush as his hand meets hers.

We all sit and talk until Frypan comes in and asks if Gale will be joining us for dinner. Gale replies with a no andstands to leave. He says bye to Theresa, then says "Bye Guys" to the rest of us. He nods to me. "Hunting tomorrow Katniss?"

Theresa raises a thin eyebrow. "Hunting?" Frypan lets out a laugh as he brings in the tray of food for us all to share. "Well how do you think they get their food?"

Theresa nods. "Oh.."

I nod to Gale and he leaves, toward his home in the Seam.

Theresa sees me watching Gale walk away. She gets up and comes to stand by the door with me. "He's kinda cute if you ask me." She says in a quiet tone.

I look to her, jealousy flaring in my core. I don't..I don't understand why Jealousy was the first emotion I felt..Just like I don't know why happiness was the first when Peeta kissed me.

"Well, Nobody did." I say, and decide to go to my room. We've had to expand a bit since the boys came to live with us. Peeta's group are planning to come over and help build an extension on our house with some spare stuff we find around that nobody's using.

I feel an excitement, eager to see Peeta again..But why?


	8. Chapter 8: More Feelings

I feel a slap on the back of my bare back. I look up groggily. My eyes meet Heath's.

"Dude, what are you doin still asleep? We gotta get to Katniss'. You are still going, right?" He states.

My eyes widen. Katniss' house. I forgot, we have to build the extension. I grab a red shirt and put it on hurriedly. I stop dead. I kissed Katniss Everdeen on the cheek..I wonder how she felt about that.

I shrug and race down the stairs where everyone is sitting at breakfast. I grab a roll and take a bite, putting on my shoes.

Minho sees me and him and the others stand up. They grab their shoes and start towards the door. We cross town to the Seam. I can already see Katniss and the others working.

Katniss is wearing her usual braid and I can't help but smile. She looks beautiful. Minho races ahead and goes up to Katniss. "Hey." He says to her.

She puts her hand above her eyebrows to shield her eyes from the sun. "Hi Minho."

Thomas walks up to Theresa and kisses her cheek.

I start working with Newt and Aris. Katniss watches as my biceps flex and I cannot help but smirk as I put a little more effort into my work. Minho realizes she is watching me and pulls off his shirt.

Katniss laughs as I raise an eyebrow. Gale Hawthorne appears out of nowhere and looks from Katniss to me. I smile at Katniss then go back to helping build the extension.

Gale smiles at Theresa and nods. She replies with a blush and giggle. Thomas looks between them as if he could tell what was happening by doing this motion. Katniss rolls her eyes at Gale and walks towards what I'm working on.

"Hows the extension going?" She says, oddly quiet. I smile at her.

"Fine." I say.

She looks into my eyes, her hand instinctively flying up to the spot I kissed her last night. I wink and pick up some wood and walk it over to where Aris says he needs it.

(KATNISS POV)

Woah. Did he just wink? Wow..It was really cute, I guess. I look over at Gale and Theresa. Gale is holding up a piece of wood and Theresa is leaning against it shamelessly. Gale has decided to stay and help, since there is so much work to be done. I roll my eyes once more as I watch Peeta. His muscles flex every time he picks something up. That boy can lift a piece of wood and make it look like modeling the latest mine fashions. I surprisingly feel drawn towards this boy..

He catches me staring and smiles. "Like what you see?" He asks.

I blush and walk inside to watch the Capitol T.V. in the house. I take a seat after turning on the set.

I put my legs on the table in the center of the room and bite a nail. Peeta Mellark is suddenly sounding very attractive..

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm dedicating this chapter to my latest Reviewer. I was checking my email and after a while of not reviewing and thinking I had given up, I finally decided to update. Thankyou so much it means the world that you reviewed ****J **


End file.
